


Now That I've Found You (I Won't Let You Go)

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dark Stephen Strange, Dream Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Inappropriate Use of the Mystic Arts, M/M, Obsessive Stephen Strange, Peter Parker is 18, Peter Parker is the Light of Stephen's Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: All Stephen wants is for Peter Parker to be happy and safe... with him.  When Peter rejects Stephen?  Stephen doesn't take it very well.  He'll just have to ensure that Peter realizes that Stephen is his future.





	Now That I've Found You (I Won't Let You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> So I love SpiderStrange. A lot. But for some reason, I can only write Stephen as obsessively devoted to Peter and determined to ensure that Peter will be his.

**Now That I've Found You (I Won't Let You Go)**

* * *

Maybe it's being the product of two wealthy and adoring parents who didn't bother having a second child and indulged his every whim. Or the fact that he's naturally charming and more than adept at reading what people want. And that he's handsome. (He's been told that many times.). Or maybe it's just a glitch of the universe.

But...

Dr. Stephen Strange does not handle rejection well.

It happens so rarely in his life that he's never developed the skill to deal with it gracefully. See: his begging outside of Kamar-Taj.

So, when the object of his affections, his desire, his… _devotion_ tells him "I'm sorry, Doctor Strange, but I just don't feel that way about you.", his brain and what feels like his heart temporarily stops.

Peter is… _rejecting_ him? _Him_? A man who could fulfill any and all fantasies Peter may have? A man who wants nothing more than to ensure that Peter is happy and healthy and protected and loved? He's being rejected?

No. No, that's not...

Just… no.

He doesn't accept it.

And Peter? Peter _will_ accept him. He will. Whatever it takes.

It's easy enough to drive Peter into his waiting, understanding, and caring arms.

A few simple spells have Peter's friends turning on him. It's not hard; all it does is bring suppressed emotions and feelings to the surface; that those feelings aren’t always happy is simply part of it. Seeing Peter's heart break when Tony kicks him out of the lab hurts Stephen so much, but it's necessary; Peter needs to know that Stephen is the only one he needs to or even can rely on.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks Tony, after Peter's slinked out, metaphorical tail between his legs and misery in every step.

Tony lets out a sigh. "He's too distracting," Tony says. "If I weren't a better man, I'd have him bent over any flat surface available, but even I have a breaking point."

Oh. Oh, that won't do at all.

(He understands, of course.

Peter is brave, strong, smart, and _good_. He’s quick witted and funny and makes a person want to be the best version of themselves. He’s everything that is too good for this reality, everything that this reality doesn’t deserve.

But someone else so close to Peter noticing that and desiring him? That’s not allowed.)

Stephen takes the desire for Peter out of Tony's mind and channels it instead into Tony's desire for Pepper. There's no reason why she shouldn't benefit in all of this. She really is a lovely woman and very good for Tony.

"Just… don't be so hard on him," Stephen advises. "For reasons I can't understand, he looks up to you."

The relationship between Tony and Peter is never the same after that. (Just as he'd intended.)

The other Avengers are easier than Tony to manipulate. They don't know Peter that well, and the colonel in particular has voiced doubts about someone as young as Peter being part of the team. So, Peter's being essentially benched is no surprise to Stephen, even as it _devastates_ Peter.

He holds Peter as he cries that night, reassuring him that the others will come around, that Peter is good enough - more than good enough - to be an Avenger.

The two friends are the hardest to get out of the way. A stronger spell has MJ spilling all her doubts and frustrations with Peter and being in any sort of a romantic relationship with him. And Ned's minuscule jealousy of Peter grows until it lashes out and has Peter desolate and again seeking comfort in Stephen.

The aunt he doesn't need to do much with other than secure her better employment and arrange for a new romantic interest to enter her life. She thrives at the hospital foundation, makes more and more dates with her new suitor until Peter, while still a priority for her, is less of an urgent concern in her mind. In fact, she mentions thinking about asking her boyfriend to move in which prompts Peter asking Stephen if he could maybe stay at the Sanctum for a bit, just so the happy couple can get settled.

Isolated, insecure, and desperate for validation and affection, Peter becomes putty in Stephen's scarred but infinitely capable hands.

Stephen begins the painstaking process of building Peter back up; of molding Peter into the perfect version of himself. He praises Peter for continuing to patrol, even more so when he allows himself to take breaks. When he turns down Tony's offer of a part-time gig with the Avengers after stopping a high-profile villain on his own Stephen takes him out to a nice dinner and tells him how proud he is.

"You've grown so much, Peter. You're your own kind of hero, self-made. That's something anyone with half a brain can respect."

Peter flushes in embarrassment but for the first time, doesn't argue with Stephen's praise.

There are times he has to be harsh with Peter, of course. Peter's grades slipped a bit and Stephen had to remind him of how important an education is. He didn't have to say much, just mention that "I'm disappointed in you, Peter."

Peter focuses his attention on school for the next week and aces every quiz he has. He spends his afternoons in the Sanctum’s library, studying and reading ahead as if determined to win his way back into Stephen's good graces. (He's never left; Peter could commit murder in broad daylight and Stephen would still adore him.)

Peter asks Stephen for advice rather than mentioning that he needs to run something by Tony. He asks for Stephen's permission before agreeing to go out with some new friends (all approved by Stephen - it's not like they'll stay close once they all leave for college) and doesn't argue if Stephen says no. He sometimes surprises Stephen with a meal or a random trinket because "I thought you would like it." (Stephen lavishes praise on every meal and displays said trinkets in his office.)

Praise starts to include a hand on Peter's shoulder, a quick hug. And it's always followed by some kind of treat, whether it's a Lego set he bought in anticipation or a night at the movies. When Peter graduates from high school with honors and a full scholarship to Columbia, Stephen treats him to a private screening of the upcoming Star Wars movie, courtesy of the Eye.

It's basic conditioning, yes, but it's effective.

Soon enough Peter seems to expect, even _want_ Stephen to touch him. He leans into Stephen’s personal space, always sits next to him on the couch when they watch a movie. The times Stephen’s in an armchair, Peter sits himself on the arm.

If Stephen puts little suggestions into Peter’s mind while the boy sleeps, suggestions that Peter will find comfort and safety while around Stephen... well, that’s his business.

It's weeks later, when Peter is including Stephen in on little inside-jokes and sprawling all over him whenever it's a movie night, and even suiting up and down in front of him without embarrassment, that Stephen manipulates his dreams even further.

Dreams where Peter falls to his knees in front of Stephen, mouthing at the bulge in his pants. Dreams where Peter is fucking Stephen's fist before painting scars with white. Dreams where Peter comes simply because Stephen commands him. Dreams where Stephen spends an eternity stretching him open before making love to him for hours.

In his waking hours. Peter looks at Stephen with a considering glint in his eyes, as if trying to figure out if Stephen could really bring him that kind of pleasure. (_Oh, Peter_, Stephen thinks. _Oh, I can._ ) And it's when Stephen turns him down for a night out because he has date plans with one of the apprentices from Kamar-Taj (completely platonic, of course), and Peter can't quite hide the devastation in his voice when he says "Oh, maybe some other time then.", that Stephen knows it's nearly time.

He turns Peter down a couple more times, continuing to give him more of the dreams that portray Stephen in a sexual and romantic light. He hates that Peter is so troubled right now, but he needs Peter to _need_ him, and _want_ him.

One night after he and Peter _almost_ kiss in the kitchen of the Sanctum, he manipulates one more dream.

In this one, Peter is happy with Stephen, in love, even. And after a fight between the two of them, Peter tells Stephen he wishes he were gone, and then the planet is attacked and Stephen dies saving Peter.

Peter wakes up screaming.

He is sitting up in bed, tears running down his face when Stephen portals in. He looks at Stephen as if he can't quite believe that he's here and alive.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks.

"Y-you died! We had a fight and then I yelled at you to leave but then we were attacked and you _died_." Peter draws in a deep if shaky breath. "You died and I didn't tell you how I felt, and it was all my fault!"

Stephen sits with Peter on the bed, holding him and soothing him. “Everything's alright, Peter. It was just a dream."

Peter continues to cry, holding on to Stephen like he's a lifeline. Stephen is careful to keep his hands in appropriate places, careful to not say anything that could be construed as romantic or sexual. He just talks low and soothingly, sharing stupid stories from his time as the Ancient One's apprentice and reassuring Peter that it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real, that he's still alive and not upset with Peter at all.

Peter takes a long time to calm down and it nearly kills Stephen to stop Peter from kissing him. "No, Peter, not while you're so upset," he says. "Having you kiss me because you're in distress and not because you have feelings for me would be worse than you never kissing me at all."

Peter looks disappointed. "Did I just ruin things between us?" he asks quietly.

"No," Stephen says. "You could never ruin things, Peter. I'll be in your life in whatever way you need." The "whether you like it or not" is silent in his mind. He's so close to having everything he wants, so close to Peter being _his_ and his alone. Forever.

Just a bit more time.

He stays with Peter for the night, making it clear that nothing would be happening between them. He almost gives Peter another dream, but instead meditates through the night, planning out his next moves. Peter sleeps deeply and dreamlessly, his body turned to where he'll see Stephen when he wakes up.

For the next few days Peter is an awkward, nervous mess. It's so cute, honestly. Peter's so unsure of himself, as if Stephen isn't a guaranteed thing. But Stephen wants Peter to make the first move, wants Peter to come to him.

Peter does, the day school lets out for winter break. He comes bounding into the Sanctum and Stephen's office where he's standing in front of his bookcase. Peter looks happy and carefree and so confident. Stephen knows what's coming now.

Surely enough Peter surges up and kisses Stephen, throwing his arms around him. Stephen lets himself still for a moment, before kissing back and returning the embrace. It's perfect.

He's wanted this for so long, it's almost hard to believe it's actually happening; that he's gotten the object of his desire.

When they break apart, Peter looks shyly up at Stephen. "Is this okay, then?"

Stephen nods and kisses him again. "This is more than okay," he promises. "This is... I've wanted this for so long, Peter."

Peter rests his head against Stephen's chest. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it all out. You've been there for me when no one else was, when everyone seemed to let me down. But you keep raising me up. The thought of not being with you terrifies me. I love you," Peter finishes. "I'm so in love you, Stephen."

It's everything Stephen's wanted to hear since he first met Peter, realized that Peter and Peter alone is worthy of his attention, his desire, his devotion.

He tilts Peter's head up by the chin and looks steadily into his eyes. "I'm in love with you, too, Peter."

Peter is quiet for a moment and then he licks his lips. "Can we- I mean, I want... I want to be yours, Stephen." He looks longingly at Stephen, imploring him to not make Peter say it.

"You want me to take you into my bed?" Stephen kisses Peter's neck, now that he's allowed.

"Y-yes. I want you to be my first," Peter tells him. "My only."

_Fuck._

It's as if his mind has conjured Peter from his deepest, darkest fantasies. He's suspected that Peter's a virgin, has _hoped_ that he's pure. To have it confirmed fills him with the desire to _ruin_ that innocence, steal it away for himself as his most prized possession.

Peter is his, will only ever be his.

"I will," Stephen promises. "I will and I swear I will make you feel so good, Peter."

Stephen leads Peter out of the office and up the stairs to his bedroom. Peter's hand feels right in his own, makes him feel as if his hands aren't useless for the first time in years. Peter's hands are smaller than Stephen's and rougher; his hands may be scarred and pain him occasionally, but Stephen's maintained his routine of keeping them soft and smooth.

Peter looks around the bedroom curiously; he's never been inside. Stephen's been careful to keep this distance during all of his planning and manipulating. Had Peter had the freedom to come and go from his room, Stephen's sure he would have snapped and rushed things. Patience has been hard but it's paying off so beautifully now.

"Does it meet your standards?" Stephen asks teasingly.

Peter turns back to face him, cheeks going red in embarrassment. "I, that is, um, it's…"

"It's okay," Stephen says, wrapping his arms around Peter. "I was just teasing, Peter." He looks down at Peter, face schooled. "We don't have to do anything right now. We can take our time; I'd never want to rush you into something you're not ready for."

Peter shakes his head. "No, I'm ready." He pushes up on his tiptoes to kiss Stephen. "I trust you. And… I want to be yours."

_You_ are _mine, Peter,_ Stephen thinks. _You have been since the moment I saw you on that ship._

"I'll take care of you, Stephen promises again. Because he will. He _has_.

He takes his time undressing Peter. He can use magic to do it another time. This isn't the moment for that - not when he's been dreaming of this for so long. More and more pale skin is revealed to him and he runs his hands over it reverently, delighting in the little gasps that Peter lets out. Peter blushes furiously when he's fully exposed to Stephen's gaze, but Stephen keeps him from using his hands for modesty's sake. "Please don't be embarrassed," he tells him. "You're perfect, Peter. You're so beautiful, every inch of you."

"C-can I undress you now?" Peter asks.

"Of course. Just let me take care of the belt. It's a pain to manage without magic." Stephen removes his belt and sets the Eye on his dresser. The Cloak hangs itself on a hook and Stephen hides a smirk; he knows the Cloak will be watching them.

He turns back to Peter who has determination in his eyes as he kneels down to pull off Stephen's boots, then socks. Then he stands and undoes the fastening of Stephen's under-robe, frowning when he sees the fastening of the linen shirt beneath.

"Why are there so many fastenings?" Peter asks with a pout, starting on the linen shirt.

Stephen loves that pout, wants to nip at the bottom lip that sticks out just so, turn the pout into a satisfied smile. With a chuckle he undoes the fastenings magically and Peter wastes no time in pushing the shirt off. His hands journey up Stephen's bare chest. He touches Stephen like he's not sure Stephen is actually real, as if Stephen himself is something precious.

Peter's hands trail down to the waist of Stephen's pants and his breath catches. Stephen steadies Peter's hands. "It's okay. We don't have to go any further than this, Peter." He kisses Peter gently. "The way you've touched me already is incredible enough."

Peter kisses him back, hard. And he deliberately maintains Stephen's gaze as he undoes the opening of his trousers and pushes them down. He looks down on instinct and his eyes go wide. Stephen's cock - impressive even flaccid - is lengthening and hardening rapidly in arousal. Peter looks up at Stephen again.

"This isn't going to work," he says weakly.

Stephen smirks. "I assure you; it will fit." _I'll make it fit._

"Is it a spell?" Peter asks.

Stephen barks out a low laugh. "No, it's simply natural fortune."

Peter only nods, his eyes returning to Stephen's erection. His own - perfectly average - is leaking a bit. Stephen, happy that Peter's made the first moves thus far, is ready to take back the reins, so to speak.

"Why don't you get yourself comfortable on the bed?" he asks.

Peter's gaze returns to Stephen's sharply, as if ripped out of a trance. _Goodness, his awe is flattering._ "Y-yeah."

When Peter is laying on the bed, pale skin fairly glowing against the dark navy bedding, Stephen just stares at him, never more grateful for his eidetic memory. He's going to cherish this image for the rest of his days. He's already anticipating the times ahead when he'll fist his cock to this very sight in his mind's eye.

He can't help himself; Stephen _stalks_ to the bed, joins Peter and cages the boy under him like he's a predator. (He is.) He kisses Peter, teaches Peter without words how to kiss him back. His lips descend Peter's body; he kisses and bites his way down until he reaches his prize. Beneath him Peter is breathing fast and heavy; his senses must be on hyperdrive. Peter's senses haven't experienced anything yet.

As Stephen takes his time lavishing his adoration on him, Peter's hands grip in his hair. Stephen reaches up and removes them, pinning them to the mattress. "Be good for me and keep them there," he orders.

Peter shivers at the command, cock twitching in arousal as if begging to be taken back into Stephen's mouth. Feeling generous, Stephen concedes. He suckles the glans, tongue dipping into the slit and prompting Peter to jerk up.

Stephen pulls off again. "Stay still, Peter."

Whimpering, Peter nods and goes pliant under him.

Stephen returns to his task, deciding to tease just the head of Peter's cock for a while. Peter is whining and letting out little moans and 'ah, ah, ah!'s that have Stephen's ego practically purring. Peter's body is coiling again, and Stephen slaps his thigh with some force. "Still, Peter," he reminds him. "Or I'll tie you down and make sure you stay there."

Peter's cock jerks as he lets out a long moan.

"You like that idea, hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Peter tells him, looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't be." Stephen reaches up to turn Peter's face back to him. "I like that idea, too."

With a wave of his hand, Peter's body is anchored to the bed as if held down by weights all over. His breathing shifts as he detects the change, whimpering when Stephen bends back over his dick and swallows him down. "Fuck!" Peter yells, head heavy against the pillow.

Stephen works Peter's heavy cock until the boy's coming down his throat. And then he keeps going. Peter gets hard again almost comically fast. "The wonders of youth," Stephen murmurs. He's going to play with this, but not tonight.

He goes until Peter is begging - either for another release or for him to stop, Stephen's not sure. He opts for another release; he wants Peter to be as relaxed as possible… his body's going to be getting quite the workout, after all.

Panting heavily, eyes glazed, and body twitching now that the magical weight pinning him has dissipated, Peter smiles dazedly. "Does it always feel this good?" he asks.

"For you and I, it will," Stephen tells him. He summons a bottle of lubricant and holds it up for Peter to see. "Do you want to keep going?"

Peter nods. "Yeah," he says, stretching. "'s your turn. Want you to feel good."

His Peter really is a treasure.

It's a testament to his complete and utter devotion to Peter that he selfishly channels magic into his slicked hands so that he can stretch Peter without trembling. Peter's hole is hot and extremely tight around his fingers. It's going to feel incredible around his cock.

He spends long, long minutes working Peter open for him, lubricated fingers brushing teasingly against the boy's prostate. The choked-out moan tells Stephen that Peter's never played with himself back there.

Good.

Peter gets out a startled yelp - and Stephen grins; he's always loved the tingling lube. it always adds a little something extra. He adds more lube, coats Peter's balls and perineum with it. He's going to have Peter a shaking, fucked-dumb wreck for him.

Sure enough, Peter sprawls pliantly for him when Stephen sits back. He's got a glassy gleam in his eyes and he's all pink with desire. "'m ready," he tells Stephen.

"I know."

Stephen lines the head of his cock up with Peter's slick hole and pulls the coltish legs on either side of him. He pushes in, resistance non-existent as his cockhead breaches the rim. He doesn't stop, just continues to push until his balls rest flush against Peter.

He's inside him... Peter is his.

With a groan, Stephen pulls out until only the tip of his cock remains and then thrusts back in. The action draws a pleasured moan from Peter, and he does it again and again and again. Peter's legs tighten around him and it's not _enough_; Stephen needs _more_. He moves them so that Peter's legs are over his shoulders, all but folding the boy in half.

He lets himself go, moving and taking Peter, chasing the pleasure he's denied himself for so long. Peter's body takes him like it's made for him. He's never had it so hot or tight, so perfectly his.

He keeps himself hard through a combination of magic and sheer will. He's going to know the inside of Peter better than Peter will ever know himself. He's learning what angle has Peter crying out, what speed, what force have his eyes rolling back while Stephen works above him. He laces his fingers with Peter's, pinning them above the boy's head and he _takes_. He takes and takes until he's coming with a noise that sounds positively inhuman to his own ears.

He's never been so rough with a partner in his life.

But then, he's never had Peter.

He keeps himself from collapsing on top of the boy but doesn't withdraw. He's wanted to be inside him for so long he's fairly determined to stay in him as long as Peter will allow. He rolls them over so that they're on their sides, facing each other.

"That was..." Peter starts. "That was, I mean, _wow_."

"Indeed," Stephen agrees. He's looked through millions of timelines, millions of lives where manipulating events wasn't as... _clean_ as it was in this one, where Peter put up a furious fight. Timelines where Peter didn't initially reject him. Timelines where he and Peter were together, were lovers and happy.

This, the reality, is better

He's had to work for this, pour his soul into it. This is better.

"You were so rough," Peter says, looking at him still.

Stephen's heart sinks, this is it, this is what he gets for his schemes... how could he have been so wrong?

"I liked it," Peter continues, at Stephen's silence. "I can take a lot more than most people think. You treat me like I'm precious, but not like I'm weak."

Stephen kisses him, tasting galaxies on his lips and scenting the stardust on his sweat-glistening skin. "You _are_ precious, Peter," he says, words so true it nearly hurts. "The most precious thing in my life. And you are anything but weak."

"You'd really do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Peter questions, almost in wonder.

_Not exactly._

"There's almost nothing I wouldn't do for you," Stephen tells him, choosing his words carefully. He never wants to lie to Peter - that's not healthy in a relationship, after all.

"You love me," Peter says - a statement rather than a question.

"Completely," he confirms.

"It should probably scare me," Peter murmurs. "Everyone who loves me ends up hurt or leaving me."

He lets his fingers caress Peter's flushed cheek. "I'll never leave you," he promises. "There's no force in the multiverse that could rip me from your side." He knows; he can defeat them all - _will_ defeat anyone who tries to ruin their happy ever after.

They stay joined for the longest time. Stephen eventually grows hard and takes Peter again. And again. Each time is more perfect than the first, each time another claim on Peter, marking the boy as Stephen's. Each time Peter tells Stephen he loves him.

Stephen ensures that Peter enjoys his winter break, even outside of all the sex they're having. He takes Peter shopping for his Aunt, for Wong, even for Tony and Pepper. He rolls his eyes and leaves him be when Peter tells him that he needs privacy to buy Stephen's gift. He indulges Peter's desire for a proper Christmas tree, and his desire to decorate it without magic. It's wonderfully intimate in a way that the sex isn't.

If Stephen has any doubts of Peter's devotion to him, they vanish when Peter asks if he has to go back to school a week before break is supposed to end. "I don't know. I just... I don't want to leave you."

Stephen kisses him, heart soaring. But he's promised himself he'll always do what's best for Peter. "Your education is important, Peter," he says. "You're so brilliant. Don't cheat yourself out of this experience just for me. We have all the time in the world." _All the time, period._

"School's just so far away," Peter says.

"Peter, you don't even live on campus," Stephen reminds him, amused. "Wong or I always portal you a block away so no one sees. And you have friends there."

"They're not you," Peter counters.

"No one is," Stephen agrees cockily, prompting a smile from Peter. "You love school. This new step between us, it's not going to change anything. Keep going to college, get your degree, and then maybe a take year off to find your inner peace or whatever it is you Generation Whatevers do with your time."

Peter kisses him and pulls Stephen on top of him. "I've already found my inner peace. It's you."

"You have me. Forever."


End file.
